Recognizing the need for innovative cell therapies, NIDCR leadership was instrumental in gaining support and raising funding for the establishment of a trans-NIH Bone Marrow Stromal Cell Transplantation Center. This Center arose from a proposal that was selected by a number of Institute Directors who issued a call for proposals that stimulate new activity in the new NIH Clinical Center. The Center was established on October 1st, 2008 by NIDCR, NCI, NIAID, NINDS, NIAMS, NIBIB and the CC. The mission of the Center is to establish the procedures for preparation of clinical grade human bone marrow stromal cells, which have been found to ameliorate a number injuries and conditions due to their trophic effect on local stem/progenitor cells. The Centers funding is for building of the infrastructure within the Cell Processing Laboratory in the Department of Transfusion Medicine to ex vivo expand the cells and still retain their biological activity. The Center has made a great deal of progress during the past 11 months.